


In Which Sam Says His First Word(s)

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Baby Sammy and Domestic Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean, Baby Sam, Dean is 26, First Words, Fluff, M/M, Proud Castiel, Proud Dean, Sam is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone wrong Sam and Dean find themselves de-aged by a witch. Sam is now a baby, and Dean is 25. Castiel tells them that the spell is permanent, and that Sam will have no recollection of his past life as he is forced to grow up again. After not much deliberation they decide to raise Sam, as they can't have a child of their own (being men, and everything, and also they can't adopt legally because of Dean's criminal record and cause Cas doesn't technically exist and everything). However first, they need to work out how the Hell you look after a baby.</p><p>This is gonna be a collection of oneshots that are based around Destiel raising baby Sammy cause why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam Says His First Word(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how hectic things have been I don't have a Christmas oneshot planned for this AU, however if you guys would like to see one I'd be happy to write one. :) (I might just write one anyway). 
> 
> Would you guys like a Christmas story? Let me know if you would. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! The response to this series has been way more than I expected, and the first story is officially my most popular story, which is insane).
> 
> (ALSO remember that I'm open to prompts and requests and if you have an idea or something you'd like to see in this series then I'll happily write it)

"C'mon Sammy," Dean encourages, staring intensely at his baby brother, who is seated on the table in the library in front of him. Cas is sitting at the other table reading, glancing over at them every now and then. "You can do it. Just say something." As if he understands Dean completely, Sam opens his mouth and his older brother leans towards him

According to the internet, Sam should be just about saying his first words by now. He was in their past life. But apparently in this life, Sam has decided to be completely silent. It's more worrying than Dean would like to admit. After another minute of silence, Dean sighs and slumps back in his seat, causing Castiel to smile fondly before standing from his seat and making his way over to the brother. He carefully runs a hand through Sam's hair and wraps his other arm around Dean's chest from behind. "Don't worry," The angel whispers, placing a gentle kiss to Dean's temple. "Some babies take time. He'll be talking your ear off in no time. I'm going to make lunch."

Cas's words only serve to make Dean more agitated, and he rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's back as he walks towards the kitchen, because Sam has never been just a kid. He's always been special, intelligent beyond most kids his age. Something must be wrong for Sam to be taking so long to talk. He's not walking, either, but Dean knows that's mostly his fault; Sammy's just so cute he wants to carry him everywhere.

It continues like that for quite a while, Dean quietly encouraging his baby brother to talk while Sam hiccups until they come to a stop. After fourty minutes Dean finally gives up, standing with a sigh and gathering his baby brother into his arms. "C'mon, kiddo," He whispers, not even minding how much of a sap he's become when it comes to his brother. "Let's go see what Cas is doing."

When Cas said he was going to 'make lunch', Dean assumed that meant _sandwiches_ , as it is a well-established fact in the Winchester household that the angel can not, for the life of him, cook. Not even a cheese toastie. So when the hunter walks in to what smells like burnt _eggs_ (again), he can only groan as he looks into the pan Cas is worriedly standing over, not comprehending how it, once again, went all horribly wrong.

Sam peers into the pan, too, and unbeknowst to the adults he knows exactly what Dean is going to say. For a one year old, Sam is spectacularly observant, and he's noticed there's this one phrase his older brother says every time Cas gets or does something wrong. He said it when Cas asked a question about a pizza man. He said it when Cas managed to explode all the light bulbs in the house when Sam was crying.

He says it when Cas burns eggs.

But neither Dean nor Cas realise he knows this, so they are both equally surprised that when Dean opens his mouth to speak, a tiny voice that they haven't heard before sounds from under Dean's shoulder.

"Caz, no."

Sam's brow furrows as both men just stare at him in open-mouthed shock. He _knows_ he didn't say that _quite_ right, but it wasn't completely wrong, was it? However, before he can think too much into it, Dean is throwing him into the air and catching him, grinning full force. "Good job Sammy!" He exclaims, hugging his baby brother close. Then he smirks at his boyfriend. "Told you he was smart."

Cas only grins back, a strange sort of happiness radiating through him at the fact that _he_ was Sam's first word, even if he was reprimanding him. After another hug from Dean, Sam gets restless and leans over to the angel, asking silently to be passed over. Dean does without a word. "Caz," Sam says again, a slightly uncertain tone to his voice.

"Yeah, buddy," Cas replies fondly, and he's surprised to find that his eyes feel dry, almost as if he's about to cry. Suddenly it's hard to swallow. "I'm Cas."

Seeing the two like that has Dean feeling warm, and he can't help it as he wraps both of them in a hug, placing a kiss on Cas' lips at the same time. No words are needed for that moment, and in time one of them will remember that they forgot to turn off the hobs and the eggs are still burning, however for now it's just the three of them, in their own little world, because what more do they need than that?


End file.
